


Miracles on the Battle Field

by nobodys_hero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, French Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), German Eren Yeager, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, M/M, Mates, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Eren Yeager, Smut, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), altered humans, even taller Hanij, super soldier titan shifters, through science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodys_hero/pseuds/nobodys_hero
Summary: Trost is it's own country, Titan wants to destory Trost, Levi is OCD, and Grisha still screwed up Eren. Read more to figure out what is actually going on.





	1. The mission

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, thank you for reading my works. This is how I pass time at work on breaks and I love the feed back and the comments. I hope everyone has a wonderful day and you all know you are beautiful in your own ways

 

Alright everyone, I really like comments and I would rather not instill the rule I have on my other story website where I demand 1+ comments for a new chapter but I will if I have to so I can have criticism, love, and thoughts. Please don't leave me hanging....now you may enjoy.

 

 

“Talking”

_thinking_

“ **shouting** ”

  
  


  
  


Trost is a growing militaristic country built into a beautiful paradise. The jungles were full of wildlife and fruit, the land was fertile, and the climate was perfect. The country lies by the ruins of a long fallen civilization of Maria, the great walled world. The impressively large walls of Maria were crumbling in the sight to the northern border of Trost. The only real threat to the small country was a west winged radical group named Titan. Many of the members of this group grew up in the 'Underground' a horrible city running under most countries throughout the world, they were all cities run by criminals, gangs, assassins, and all sorts of horrible people who do what they need to do to survive. The people who joined the radical group wanted to destroy everything Trost stood for because it was one of the few countries in the world that did not have a branch of the underground. It could be understood if they had a reasonable issue with the way Trost ran it's country to have gatherings and marches or even normal activist rallies but these people plundered, raped, experimented on civilians, destroyed homes and families, kidnapped people, killed people all in the name of not having a criminal city. They preferred working with guerrilla war fare for the want to spill blood. They were a thorn in the side of the military of Trost and a danger to her generally happy population.

Captain Levi Ackerman, Humanity's Strongest Solider, leader of the most successful special forces team in the history of Trost. Titan was especially a issue for Levi himself. Levi, his cleaning issue aside, hated how dirty Titan was between just wanting to spread their genes and ideas of hate and their inability to not pillage and shed blood where ever they went. Being from the French Underground himself and being feared throughout the tunnels and cities even before becoming a solider it gave Levi a unique understanding and distaste for the group. Commander Erwin, aka eyebrows, released Levi from the darkness along with Farlan and Izzy all those years ago which in itself he was grateful for but Trost claimed him as a hero and a resident, it became his home and he would not allow her people to be terrorized by terrorists.

“Hey short stack! I know you are awake in there. You can not hide from me!” Suddenly a shrill voice cried through the thick wooden door to Levi's chambers, followed by the sound of a body trying to shoulder the door down. Looking over at the clock that sat on the edge of his desk Levi sighed at the bright red numbers, 4:00 am. It was too early for human interaction let alone Hanji interaction. _Well this can not be good_ Levi shook his head and got off his work out mat to wipe off the disgusting sweat that had gathered on his skin doing his morning routine.

“What do you want you shitty four eyes? Unless Erwin is calling for a mission you know my alarm for dealing with you or anyone else for that matter doesn't go off until 6:30am, that is another 2 and a half hours.”

“well lucky for you then because Erwin need us both in his office.” Levi could hear the excitement in their non binary self. Erwin needing Levi's full squad and Levi was rare, needing Levi and Hanji together was a bad thing, it was going to a hard mission to deal with for everyone.

“I am guessing shooting one of the three of us is not going to get me out of whatever he has planned is it?” Levi sighed splashing water on himself, this was as clean he was going to get until the mission report was over.

“Nope now hurry up before I figure out how to get past your door and drag you out here in your current sweaty state. “ Hanji threatened. Levi got dressed as quickly as possible knowing that door couldn't hold back the brunette forever.

  
  


“Good morning you two. I am sorry for calling you out so early Levi, I know you don't like dealing with people until later.”

“It is alright Erwin you lovable giant. We should be apologizing to your little husband for having you meet with us so early.”

“Yeah the mushroom will be pouting all day if we don't hurry this up eyebrows so that you can get back to him before he wakes up.”

“Fair point.” Erwin smiled tiredly. The poor bastard's husband had been sick recently and really clingy. He had been accidentally keeping Erwin up the last few days getting sick and looking like death. Armin had always been fairly sickly but eyebrows wouldn't have him any other way. Levi would never admit he wanted something like what Erwin and Armin had. “Alright this is an important mission that may or may not involve Hanji but is definitely a Levi issue. We have gotten information from an unknown source about the location of Titain's mad scientist's lab. The letter we got is suspicious and could be a trap but it could also be the where about of Grisha Jeager. Without his ties to Titan Grisha is wanted for the murder of his wife Carla Jeager and the assumed murder of their 10 year old son Eren Jeager about 10 years ago. I want his lab secured, his experiments brought back, and if possible Grisha brought in. Hanji will deal with the experiments. Levi you have everything else. The recon team will be following hours after your squad, Hanji included. I want you all to be careful.”

“And what if that bastard has human experiments?” Hanji asked seriously. Their hatred for Grisha Jeager was immense. Grisha Jeager has been a well respected Doctor and scientist on biological developments until his wife Carla, a stay at home apothecary, was found dead after being missing for some time. When her body was found with evidence pointing to the Doctor he had magically disappeared with their 10 year old son Eren. Eren was presumed dead when Grisha showed back up years later doing horrible work for Titan and without the boy. This man was everything Hanji hated and stood against, Levi never saw his eccentric friend hate anyone until Grisha Jeager showed up.

“We will see what happens when that problem comes up. Just get everyone and everything that can be saved back here safe and sound.”

“When do we leave?” Levi asked, that was the only thing left he needed.

“2 hours.”

 


	2. What was found

By the time Levi and his squad had finished being briefed on all the information the Erwin left out in the original meeting and found Grisha's lab it was empty of the mad man. The man had obviously left in a hurry, something spooked him. The logical thought was that the letter was in fact not a trap and someone wanted to get Grisha caught and brought up on the charges against humanity that he is faced with, charges that will most likely get him executed.

“Alright everyone lets do this right. Grisha Jeager, if this is in fact his lab, is a mad man and the things in that building are going to be a very dangerous living nightmare. Be smart, be careful, and watch each others backs. I do not want to lose anyone today and we have already lost enough people to this monster.” Levi threw back at his team as he check his raid gear one more time, nothing like having twisted belts enabling the ability to get to his holsters in a gun fight. He had been shot like that when he first joined the military. Finally Levi gave the signal the entire squad fanned out to creep towards the house, they acted as though the house itself was a dangerous animal and if not it contained a dangerous animal, which knowing Grisha Jeager it might just in fact be swarming with dangerous things. Luckily the team made quick work of the first empty floor of the obviously well lived in horror house. It wasn't until they reached the door to the basement and unleashed the over powering sent of blood , urine, and decay that the entire team understood what Levi had described liking in the Underground was like. Levi was not as phased by the smell as Petra and Eld whom had to step away and decide to keep watch on the first floor. Gunther and Oluo descended the stairs first while Levi gave commands to those he would not force the obvious horror on. Levi was glad Petra and Eld stayed upstairs because the basement/lab was worse than a slasher film. Grisha Jeager was a monster and if Levi did not believe that before he sure did now. The smell of blood was almost overpowering for Levi and if Levi had been a softer man what he saw in that open lab would be making him gag like Oluo who was trying to remain strong with his best Levi impersonation.

“Oluo is the area clear of hostiles?” Levi asked the unnaturally pale man.

“Yes sir.” The soldier’s voice was shaky.

“Alright then go upstairs and check with Perta. Eld and I will handle down here until Hanji gets here in a few hours. Oluo looked gratefully at his captain and escaped back up the stairs. Looking around Levi was completely disgusted; bodies ripped apart, some even seeming to be blown apart due to the tear patterns, dead animals and human animal hybrids, non human and non recognizable creatures tied up or locked in cages some close to death in one way or another, jars full of blood, organs, fetuses, and other things. On the work table near an operating table lay both medical and rudimentary tools, that should not be used on a living creature, covered in layers of old blood. A large cage, no fighting ring, lay at the far side of the basement where it was obvious creatures lost their lives in a fight to the death.

“This is hell on earth. Hanji may enjoy what they will learn and hopefully that bastard wasn't able to finish whatever he was trying to create.” Levi mumbled to himself.

“Sir please come over here.” Gunther called out in a load whisper. Levi walked towards the far corner where Gunther was crouched in front of an open cage. Understandably Gunther was covering a crumpled male who was obviously still young, most likely an experiment the poor kid, with a blanket. The kid was unconscious with a small smile on his face, Levi would have thought him dead if not for the small puffs of breath showing up in the freezing air.

“I only noticed him because he was calling your name almost like a prayer. He told me he was surprised you came yourself but he was happy someone came to them. He was going on about how thankful he was that we got his mother's letter and that we could understand what he added to it. I think we may have just found the son of Grisha and Carla Jeager, I think this is Eren Jeager and he sold out his own father. Not that I blame him he seems to have had a lot of experiments preformed on him. Once I told him you were here he looked so relieved and then finally passed out, he is bleeding a lot so Grisha must have had at him one more time before high tailing it out of here.”

“Holy shit we were tipped off by the jackass' own kid, that is something else.” Doubts swirled in Levi's head that he knew wouldn't be calmed until the kid woke up so Levi could question him and Hanji checked him out. “What immediate damage do you see on the kid?” Levi didn't want to uncover the body to see when the kid was finally getting some bit of warmth even if it was just a cheap blanket Gunther always carried around due to his lower than normal temperature.

“Well besides an obvious beating and malnutrition I would say I saw a lot of needle marks and scars and the weird thing is that the kid has what looks like a dog's tail, ear's and canine teeth. Whatever Grisha was doing worked on the kid because they look natural and the coloring matches his hair color. “ Gunther spoke looking down at the kid once more with sympathy. Something about Gunther looking at the boy made Levi agitated, almost like he was a wild animal and this was his territory and Levi hadn't felt that way since protecting Izzy and Farlan in the Underground.

“Alright then I am going to take the kid upstairs, there has to be a bed somewhere, and have Petra clean up what wounds she can until Hanji gets here. See if there are any others down here we can help that are like him. If they are too dangerous or too far gone leave them where they are for now. Don't touch anything else, we will wait for the reco team and Hanji to deal with the other shit down here.” Gunther nodded and didn't question his Captain's odd behavior, Levi Ackerman did not willingly carry anyone or get dirty and he was offering to do both the care for the boy. Levi also made no indication of noticing his own behavioral change. He just quietly knelt onto the disgusting floor to pick up the lanky and frighteningly light male. Holding the boy to his chest Levi noticed a light dusting of freckles and the obvious dog's ears that had masked themselves into his unruly hair. If this was in fact Eren Jeager the kid had to be in his late teens early twenties. He had been around 10 years old when he went missing 10 years ago. The poor kid was skeletal feeling from under the blanket, no way an almost full grown and very tall male should be feeling. Levi held a hope that the kid lived through this nightmare, him and the others down here that Grisha may have had hidden away. Levi also hoped that this kid and any others would not share the views of Titan, with as much as they have gone through he did not want anyone to just accept that kind of hate and pain. And if this was in fact Grisha Jeager's son then the ideas may have been forced into him until he submitted, that was the law of the Underground and Levi knew it well having been forced into the killer's life under his Uncle Kenny. Once Levi got to the ground level he called for Pertra to get the first aid kit and set up the bedroom. While waiting he had Oluo stand guard and Eld gather food and water. Levi could breathe a little better knowing they had secured the house and would be long gone with everything before Grisha could return with back up.

“Captain the bed is ready so is the kit, that being said Squad Leader Hanji has called to ask progress.”

“Alright I am going to lay him down, I want you to patch him up the best you can. If he wakes up keep him calm and try to get him to eat a little something and try to drink. I am going to call Hanji and when he wakes up I want to talk to him. Baby him all you want until I can question him.”

“Is he in trouble, are you going to interrogate him?”

“Not really so don't worry mama bear. He was calling my name when we came in and he might be the missing Eren Jeager. He claims to be the one to sell out Grisha and even if that is a lie he might have insight on what was going on here.” Levi moved past the red headed woman with a stern look of a mother. Being that she was the squad mommy it made sense. It was not the fact she was the only woman in the squad but more so her instinct to mother everything and everyone with a pulse. As gently and quickly as possible Levi walked to the room Petra had motioned to. Laying the boy down on the bed brought just how small he was to light. Petra came in right behind and got to work tending the wounds that already seemed to be healing. At least the boy would get some warmth with all the blankets on the bed. He would have to find clothes for the youth before they brought him back to the base that was for sure.

“You know Captain if he were healthy he would be very pretty, probably as beautiful as his mother.”

“Petra stop. First he is probably a child and most certainly a brat. Second he looks like he isn't going to make it through the night. And three I don't need anyone in my life anymore. You people are close enough thank you very much. Stop trying to hook me up with every pretty boy you see.”

“Of course you need someone in your life Captain, hell even Hanji has their pets and they are asexual and aromantic. Everyone needs someone. You deserve your own piece of happiness that doesn't have to deal with your OCD cleaning habits.”

“Tch you have gotten mouthy over the years woman.”

“Of course or I wouldn't be able to handle you or the rest of the squad. Now I will watch over him and let you know when he wakes up, go call Hanji.” Petra smirked as Levi walked out of the room rolling his eyes.

 


	3. The Mystery Boy

“SO grumpy what did you find?” Hanji's voice over the phone was on a weird line of scared and excited about the possibilities of what could have been in the horror house as Levi had dubbed it mentally.

“Nothing good, though it is secure so you guys can hurry up and get here. Oh and make sure to bring some D.N.A. Kits and some emergency kits with you. We may have found Eren Jeager and the squad is still looking for others we might be able to help from inside the lab. So far the boy is the only living humanoid that we have found but there could be more. “ Levi sighed. The thought of that kid actually being Eren Jeager was still mind blowing to Levi, not that he would sell out his father who was a known monster but the fact of what his father did to his only kid and what Levi still didn't know.

“I am both excited to get there and scared of what I will find. And what did you mean when you said humanoid? What makes him non human entirely?”

“They kid looks like Grisha split his genes with some kind of canine and the extra parts look like they grew out of him naturally not like they were implanted. He has a tail and some dog ears and from what Gunther said when he found him he had canine teeth as well, he has been out cold since I got to him. There are also signs that he was experimented on a lot so I am not sure what else is different about him but you might be able to ask him if he doesn't die before you get here. And if he is someone we can save we might be able to let you do your own experiments on him, within reason of course that kid has been through enough.” Levi sighed.

“Aww are you worried about him Levi?” He could hear a building giddiness in the scientist. Though Levi could not deny his instinct to protect the boy no matter who or what he is now.

“You have not seen what is here yet Hanji, it is bringing back memories from the Underground it is so bad. This kid looks like he is never going to wake up again yet he somehow was calling my name like a prayer when we got here. When he was told I was here personally he apparently looked relieved and then passed out. How can I not be concerned for the kid. Someone has to be.”

“That is tru but that is usually Petra not you, you don't like feeling things for others because that means they are getting past your defenses. It took me, Erwin, and your team year to do that especially after loosing Izzy and Farlan and then your first team.”

“I know Hanji this is weird for me, but when I saw him on the floor still bleeding like Grisha had to beat him one final time before rushing out it angered me in the same feral way as if Izzy or Farlan got hurt. And to think the kid says he is the one who sent Carla Jeager's letter and added in that new information that led us here. He is laying in the bed we found here and Petra bandaged up what she could and is currently watching him in hopes that he will wake back up. Maybe if he does wake up we can get a little food and water into him and he will be able to keep it down, he looks like he hasn't eaten correctly in a very long time. While we wait for you I am going to try to talk to him and ask him some questions if again he wakes up at all.”

“I will definitely bring the emergency kits and bring both pill nutrients and IV in case he or anyone you may find was injected with that crystal skin serum that Grisha came up with a few years ago, though if they have that they won't last long anyways those poor people all exploded from the inside out.”

“Captain?” Levi turned back to the house, he had walked outside away from intrested ears to make the phone call, to see Eld in the front doorway. “Gunter found a female who seems to be like the male in the bedroom but in better condition, and reptilian. We brought her upstairs and have her in a blanket nest in one of the rooms and she is currently eating and getting warm. Petra would also like you to know the boy woke up and is in a slight bit of panic. He seems to be looking for you again.”

“I hope you heard that glasses because that means I have to go. See you in a few hours.”

“Bye shorty, and don't have any life changing moments until I get there.” With that Levi hung up on the other and resisted rolling his eyes at their antics. It was only a few strides back into the hell hole. “Eld, you and Gunther take care of the girl for now, see if you can get her to talk to you guys. Oluo is going to continue to guard the perimeter if he asks. I am going to go talk to the male and see what information I can get. When Hanji gets here they will verify the identities of them both and take all information they give us at the moment with a grain of salt. I am not saying they will try to outright lie to us but they may have been brainwashed or conditioned to say certain things, we have seen Grisha's victims have theses issues before. And please keep her calm, do not interrogate her, this is why I am sending in you two, these two are not in trouble they are victims and unless they become hostile we have no reason to be hostile to them.” Levi's tone was stern and absolute, he would not let the nightmare continue for these two if he could help it. Levi walked quickly into the room where the boy was laying, as soon as he stepped in something in the air almost took his breath away and then was gone. The first thing he actually saw when he walked in the room was both Petra and the now very awake boy take a sigh of relief, as if Levi broke the tension in the room. The second thing he saw was bright ocean eyes, a strange mix of blue and green that Levi could not find a correct name for.

“Captain Levi, thank you so much for coming for us, I never would have imagined you coming in person but the fact that anyone came is a miracle. And I do apologize I did try to stop Father from leaving but he ended up getting away anyways, I was to weak.” The boys voice was raspy and quiet but his speech was very proper, like this wasn't his first language. If this was Eren Jeager it would make sense since he was born and raised in Germany. He would probably relax a little and have a very nice baritone voice if and when he got healthier.

“You did great kid.” Levi said walking closer to the boy, stopping at the edge of the bed. “Though we were scared you were not going to wake up again. Sending for your rescue doesn't mean shit if you don't live to see it through.”

“As long as Father is stopped and can never do what he did to me and the others ever again and Ymir is safe then that’s all that matters. Meeting you is just a perk in the process, I could die right now and be content. That being said I am glad that you were able to understand what I added to my moms letter, she was a big fan of your career in the military. I tried to make it easier for you to get here.”

“Don't get on yourself so bad Brat. We got the letter, we found you and we have people coming to bring you back to where you will be safe. You just have to live long enough to get there.”

“You are going to bring us back with you? But we are monsters now. And won't I be practically responsible for my Father's actions? I mean some of his products wouldn't have been release against the public without him using me. The government will probably just tell you to put me down like a sick animal or a criminal.”

“Brat, shit, calm down. As long as you are not trying to bring down Trost or kill any of us at the Scouts in some sort of sleeper cell we will protect you. The Scouting Legion ranks pretty high in our military structure. We will do everything in our power to keep you and that girl out there safe. As long as everything checks out and that that monster didn't put some sort of time bomb in you we will get you healthy again and you will be safe. Of course you may have to stay on the base because you are no longer completely human but you will find something to do to hold your weight with the soldiers.”

“Really? You would protect people like us? You would let us stay on the base with you? Why? I am far less of a human than Ymir so she could be of use to you but I am father's pride so I am a complete monster, I have killed innocent people, I am an animal. I heal too quickly and my skin will start to burn when I fight, if I am mad or hurt I go completely different and feral at my father's design. ” The boy looked so distraught and very confused about the thought of Levi protecting a 'monster' , which is funny to Levi considering he was the monster and a horrible monster at that if this kid is monster at all.

“Brat take this from someone who is truly a monster even in human skin, being human is over rated. As long as you Let Hanji figure out what Grisha did to you so we can save the lives of others and make sure we can keep you healthy in anyway your body now needs. No one besides Hanji, and Erwin and I to some degree needs to know anything about what has happened to you. If you want no one else to know you will not have to. I need to know what to do to keep you safe, Hanji needs to know so you can be healthy, and Erwin needs to know to keep everyone else under control on the political stand point. The scouting Legion is full of monsters with and without human skin so you will fit in perfectly. Now my question is I want you to explain how you know who I am.”

“When I still lived in Germany it was widely known my mom was a military brat, both my grandmother and grandfather were military, and my mom did a stint before she married my father and they had me so the military was big in my family. She got to watch your rise from the beginning when you were 17 and joined the Trost ranks. She had heard rumors you were from the Underground somewhere but wanted me to understand you were nothing short of a hero, as I mentioned she was a fan. She was actually more one of your fan girls but in a military way not in a creepy way. I always got to see your progress and interviews, which were always so funny. She got even more excited when you showed up to your first Military Galla with a man on your arm. She was a huge supporter of gay rights and advancements for the lives of anyone in the LBGT. I think she figured I was gay when I was younger because she made sure you were not only my role model but what to look for in a partner. Actually some of my father's experiments before and after were inspired by my mom's beliefs and hopes for all. They were perverted by his Titian views though in ways mom would never have accepted. A few weeks ago I think I found a letter she had written to you trying to start a correspondence for some reason but I had to get it to you in memory of her. I added what I could and sent it out without father noticing. I am still not sure how I made it to get that fox to take the letter. I never thought you would get it let alone to respond yourself but I had to try.”

“You do know you just admitted to having your mother groom you to have a gay crush for me to me right?” Levi asked in disbelief. _This kid has balls, he could be fun to have around the base if he survives. He could be useful and entertaining._

“You said yourself you were scared I wasn't going to wake up. My father was a doctor and my mom was a natural healer, I know when a patient does not have good chances to survive. I have even less than normal because my body is not completely human so normal treatments might not work or could make things worse. My life has always been a nightmare Captain so there has been many times since my mom died that I have wished, even prayed, for death in one way or another. It started with my father making me watch him kill my mom and has only gone down hill. Now I am most likely get to die in the presence of the man I idolize who has come to rescue us like a fairy tale my mom used to read to me as a child. Why would I want to die with regrets.”

“You are scary mature for a what twenty year old brat?”

“I guess I never had a chance to be anything but mature. I have been living in hell for the last ten years.” Talking about the nightmare he had been living in and wanting death brought a serene expression to the boy's face but also brought an empty dead look into those eyes, they went from a living ocean to a muddy shallow pond. Something about that look did not sit right at all with Levi and made Perta noticeably uncomfortable.

“Well as long as you don't annoy the ever living hell out of me you will get a chance to be your age once we get you out of here. I did not know I would be rescuing anyone today but now that I have I am not letting you die here.”

“I don't understand why you would care so much, I am just one strange non human boy who is the son of a horrible man to you.”

“Because someone pulled me out of my nightmare and I am not willingly going to let you die in yours if I can do something about it. I said I was not losing a life today, especially at the hands of Grisha Jeager.”

“You are very stubborn Captain, but this means if I live through this I will be your responsibility.”

“I can accept that.”

 


	4. What is this feeling?

“Levi, the boy is asleep again, which is good considering he looks like he hasn't had a decent bout of sleep in a very long time. He was also able to hold down a little food an water which is good. I went to change his bandages but all his new wounds were healed already, so he is sleeping under a mound of blankets. For a kid who says he has a weirdly high body temperature he sure likes blankets.” Levi nodded listening to Perta's rambling. He didn't have to look at her to know there was something she wanted to talk about that she was trying to work up the courage for and Levi knew he was not going to like it. Instead of looking at her he kept looking through the window, hoping for once Hanji would save him from a situation, they should be here soon anyways. “Captain why did you accept him as your responsibility? First that is not like you and second you know he idolizes you and seems to have a school yard crush on you. False hope will crush him completely. You keep saying you don't want anyone in your life you could lose again, that is why you keep the rest of us at arms length and we have respected that, except for Hanji, but you can't do that to a kid where you are his only hope in happiness.”

“There is something about him I can't shake. There is something in his eyes. He went through hell, just like me, and yet he has a fire in his eyes that died in mine before I left the Underground. He calls himself a monster in hatred and fear I call myself a monster in a fact. I walk into the room with him and it feels like the air is stolen from mean then agitated. I empathize with him, I have actual emotions around him and I have no idea what is going on. I don't do emotions, I have never been good at them but after loosing so many people I just don't anymore. For some unknown reason I want to be responsible for him and this is very uncomfortable for me.” Levi spilled out to his female companion, Petra was one of the few people Levi trusted enough to talk to like this if he was actually having a problem he couldn't bury.

“Oh Levi, if I didn't know any better I would say you were falling in love. You both have lived through nightmares and consider yourselves monsters but are willing to throw your lives away for anyone you care about. This could be a good thing Levi, you can't deny you both deserve to be happy. Maybe you can save each other from your own nightmares that haunt you.” Petra smiled, she would never deny how happy she was at the idea of her Captain having someone take care of him and who he can take care of. “And hopefully he is clean.”

“Yeah no shit.” Levi smirked, he was glad the tension was broken. “Oh look I can see Glasses.” Levi said gesturing to the gleam of the last rays of the sun reflecting off the spectacles of the eccentric scientist. He could see the shadows of the rest of the reco team behind them, obviously not nearly as excited as the brunette.

“About time these two need some actual care.” Pertra sighed in relief, she was still worried about the two younger people they found and this way maybe able to finally get some real concrete information. “Now they will defiantly be able to survive now that Hanji is here. This means you have no choice but to actually accept responsibility for whoever that boy is in that room. That reminds me...” Petra got a devious look into those soft ember eyes.

“Don't you dare tell that crazy witch about this conversion.” Levi hissed coldly.

“Not a chance Captain, this is gold. Our baby is growing up .” With that Petra walked away with an obvious spring in her step. Levi ended up head butting the wall knowing that he screwed himself over by talking to someone about these kinds of thoughts. It was a small whimper that stopped Levi from further damaging the wall or his forehead. Levi knew instinctively where the whimper was coming from and walked back into the room where the boy was still sleeping, Levi couldn't wait until the kid's identity was confirmed so he would finally have a definite name. The kid was obviously having a nightmare; tears streaming down his face, eyes scrunched up, those ears flat against his head in distress, whimpers escaping his mouth, and the thrashing of trying to escape. Levi walked over to him and was overtaken by that suffocating force once again, a force that as soon as Levi noticed it was gone but still left Levi agitated at the boy's discomfort. As soon as Levi walked to the edge of the bed and sat down to stop the boy's thrashing the boy calmed until only the tears remained. Levi knew he had to wake the boy from his terror but the look of his large hand on the kid's too small and boney shoulder, he was obviously not a broad build like Levi but the kid was too small for his overall stature. It only took a few gentle shakes to wake the kid from sleep and only took a fluttering of those eyes to almost steal Levi's breath away. Those ocean eyes looked up at him in confusion and wonder.

“You are not a hallucination?” The kid asked with unfocused eyes and a quite voice.

“Nope I am alive and real contrary to the hopes of people like your father. Do you want to talk about the nightmare you were just having? I am not really good at this but you look like you need someone to talk to and I can at least listen. If not I can get Petra back in here, she is better at this kind of thing then me.”

“I would rather have you in here than someone else, I feel safe with you. And the dream was nothing, more of a memory. Father made all the hybrid experiments like me fight each other to weed out the weak and train us to kill our intended targets. There was about 50 of us originally in that particular 'program' if you can call it that. Only 5 of us made it to the last step. Me, the wolf and father's pride and joy regrettably, Ymir, the snake, Annie, the lioness, Reiner, the bear, and Bertold, who had the genes of a leopard seal. “ Levi knew this was good information to have, and if the kid was willing to share why these people were combined with the worlds deadliest animals then maybe the Scouts could prepare.

“You said you were being trained to kill your targets, I am assuming under Titan's command. Who were your targets?”

“Well that was the biggest problem. We were each trained to take out all of the members of your team including you. Only Annie and I were trained to fight against you because in theory our genes would give us the advantage. As I said I was Father's pride and joy and how well would it be for him if his top experiment let alone his son took out the leader of the biggest threat to Titan itself. “

“Eren, if you give me this information on recording and more information like this I can easily prove you and that girl out there need to be kept safe and with the Scouts. You need to give me a little more so I have leverage to use.” Levi pleaded. Eren nodded, secretly pleased Levi finally said his name, he was willing to expose every plan his father had to Levi. Levi pulled out a recorder he usually kept on him and gestured for Eren to start again from the beginning of his testimony.

“I was trained to fight not only your team and you though but the other hybrids in case something happened and they went rouge. I am so sorry Captain Levi.” With everything Eren said finally out he began to cry again, a weight was lifted that Levi knew the danger but another part of him sank knowing that he had no choice but to be a danger himself to the man sitting next of him. He had tried to resist it over the years and failed. “I didn't want to be trained like that, I don't want to hurt you or anyone. Father used one of his other experiments on me that rendered my basically a zombie while I was in training and now it is all instinct and muscle memory. It was completely against my will and yet here I am, being a danger to you even just sitting here. He wouldn't let me die no matter how much I tried.”

“Hey kid you are not a danger to me. You are sitting here telling me what is out there. We can learn from you and the girl out there how to fight against the others and hell you may even decide to fight with us instead of against us when the time comes. And to be honest, only once you are healthy, I would love a challenge in the sparing ring and you may be able to give me that.” The confident smirk on Levi's face made Eren's heart skip a beat. Levi was dangerous for Eren and Eren knew it. He would most likely fall in love with Levi, which wasn't a stretch he already was harboring a crush for the older man. Not only was he incredibly attractive with a low seductive voice but Levi was just Levi and held no pretenses or falsehood in front of Eren. Any image Eren's mom had put in his head about Levi was nothing compared to the real thing.

“I would like that. Getting healthy, living on base, sparring with you, fighting with you, that all sounds like a dream.” Eren gave his first real smile in over ten years and it was over something simple Levi thought nothing of. 

 


	5. Verification of Information

“Alright Levi, out I need some time with the pup without the rabid guard to make him nervous. Go wait outside the door like a good boy and when I am done I will share the diagnosis.” Levi looked over at the door to see an over excited scientist. He knew that as much as he hated the idea of leaving the boy's side letting Hanji do their work was the only way the kid would survive this.

“I will be right outside the door if you need me. Anything you want me to know that is not critically important to your well being you can tell me yourself or have Hanji tell me after. Unless it is something I need to know to keep you safe and healthy I won't if you don't want me to.” The kid looked absolutely terrified as Levi left through the door and closed it behind him, the look nearly broke Levi's heart but it was slightly easier to breath away from the boy. Back inside the room Hanji walked closer to Eren as cautiously as possible, they had not missed the exchange between the boy and their best friend though, Petra was right.

“Don't be alarmed Eren dear, my name is Doctor Hanji Zoe. I am the personal doctor to the Scouting Legion along with their scientist, a long time ago I actually learned under your father so I know the way he works. I am here to take care of you. Just for reference though I am non binary so use pronouns 'they and them' please and thank you. “

“What is non binary?” Eren asked with an innocent curiosity.

“You you dear sweet innocent creature. I will explain everything you missed in the LBGT community since your mother was taken from us, she was a great activist. The community misses her greatly and will be happy to know you are alive. That being said I need to know a little more about what is going on in your body and how your father changed you on a more molecular level, I need to know what he did to your genes so I can keep you healthy and make sure nothing in you is going to hurt you or anyone else. I am going to need to take a blood sample through to check DNA verification along with hormones and other things. I will do more in depth once I am sure you are safe to move back to the base with us hopefully in the morning.” Hanji reached into their bag, setting up their current work space and sighed as they had to pull out a needle to take the blood sample. They looked over at the boy as he eyes the needle looking completely resigned to the fact of what was going to happen, the prick of a needle was familiar to him, it broke Hanji's heart. “Don't worry dear I just want to know how to help you so this is one of the few times that I will have to come at you with a needle. I am a real Doctor unlike your father who gave that up when he started hurting people. When we get back to base I may set you up with some I.V.s so we can get you going again. Ymir told me that you kept giving her your food so that would explain why you look closer to starving to death then she does. I bet Levi will lay into for that if he hasn't already. He hates when people throw their lives away even if it is for other people. Just for future reference, especially if you were to try to exchange your life for his..” Hanji gave Eren a knowing look that made the boy blush. Hanji continued to make sly comments about it until Eren realized the doctor had taken the blood sample without him realizing. “While the computer is doing it's thing we can do the basic physical stuff and we can do some question sharing.” The look on the Doctor’s face gave Eren chills, they were a terrifying person.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~on time skip later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


  
  


“Alrighty kid, you are definitely making your way back to being physically sound, mentally and emotionally you are okay-ish but you have issues that will take time to heal once you are safe. I am going to want you to be resting for awhile even if you have accelerated healing. I will make sure you behave even if I have to send grouchy pants at you.” The nickname the Doctor gave the Captain made Eren giggle which made Hanji smile. The kid had the same radiating smile of his mother, Hanji was glad that smile didn't die due to his father. They had always looked up to Carla Jeager, the last time Hanji got to see Carla personally was the day they left the Jeager house hold from staying abroad with them and learning under Grisha, Carla was pregnant with the boy sitting in front of Hanji now back then. To Hanji it was a personal tragedy the day Carla died and the day Eren went missing. To know Grisha was behind it all made Hanji sick to their stomach. “That being said your blood work is done. Congratulations you are Eren Jeager, age 20, almost 21 this march. You are the son of Carla Jeager and Grisha Jeager. Your DNA has been modified with that of a Trost Wolf, one of the deadliest canines known to man, lucky you. And some other fun stuff you probably already know about yourself.”

“Yeah I already knew that though I understand you had to verify because my father has been known for conditioning unwilling soldiers. “

“You are too wise for your age kiddo. Though your hormones are a little off for a boy your age. You have an abnormally high amount of estrogen and progesterone. I expect this amount in a woman who is fertile and ovulating not in a 20 year old male.”

“Uhm that is most likely due to one of the other experiments my father was doing, one in memory of mom. He had about 30 trails, 10 successes to phase one, and was in the process of testing phase two and so far had two success to that phase. I don't exactly know what was going on and the specifics nor do I know how the others are doing now but it was a gene study from what father said in front of me.”

“What kind of gene study Eren?” Hanji was getting scared. Grisha was known for being very good at gene manipulation, which was why Hanji was not surprised about the seemless-ness in Eren's wolf mutation. But the issue with Grisha is that as he works on things like gene manipulation especially in places as as horribly taken care of as this is extraordinarily dangerous for everyone Grisha involved.

“He called it Gene 10-80c or the 'Mommy Gene' was the nickname for it.”

“Eren what did he do? I need to know this to keep you safe from a lot of different things. Though to be honest this is something Levi will need to hear too.”

“I know he should, I was hoping that you would decide to tell him after, I am really ashamed of that my father did to my body. I was hoping to be dead long before someone, Never mind it being Captain Levi, would find out.”

“First of Eren neither Levi nor myself are going to let you die. Second you need to remember that your father is a monster, but he is a gifted monster. If he did what I think he did he gave you a possible miracle in twisted views. He might have given you what your mother was trying to fight for and what can benefit a lot of people. I don't want you to look at this as something to be ashamed of but as something that can benefit the world. I am going to go fill Levi in and bring him in here after. I want you to relax and calm down. Neither of us are going to criticize you or look down on you we want to keep you healthy and safe. I will be back momentarily.”

 


	6. What did he do to you?

“Levi we need to talk about Mr. Eren Jeager.” Hanji was strangely serious, automatically gaining Levi's full attention.

“So that brat is Eren Jeager?”

“Yes he is Eren Jeager plus some. He is obviously not quite how he was when he left Germany. First his DNA has been altered with the of a Trost wolf. This happened most likely quite a while before puberty , near when he went missing. That would explain the seemless-ness of his ears, tails, canine teeth, and everything else that comes with that. He did mention that when he gets angry and fights his eyes change into the tell tale eyes of a Trost Wolf. Some attributes that have also seemed to take effect is the Trost wolf's mating habits, which is to mate for life, and a higher need for meat. These kinds of changes are probably going to be similar in the rest of the hybrids, Ymir included. Though that whole mating for life thing is going to most likely put him in danger.”

“So the first one that kid screws let alone falls for?”

“My guess is falls in love with because he doesn't show any signs of consonantal let alone forced sex yet he seems to be spreading the pheromones to call for a mate, a specific mate, and make them jealous or accept him. Actually that is probably why you are going ape shit for him and have a second of labored breathing every time you enter a room with him. He is upset and is calling for you subconsciously. You are most likely are going to have your hands full with protecting that kid, especially with so many strong stubborn men around the base and most of those whom don't like their sexuality threatened or questioned.”

“I know a little about biology, enough at least to know it doesn't matter how gay that kid is pheromones like that only come from females.”

“Well that is why I was about to pull you into the room because there is something else his father may have done when he added in those wolf genes. If I had to guess about what he did it is going to screw that kid up for life, the bastard was using his son and some others to test on the 'Mommy Gene' . That is the gene he was working on with his wife to somehow create the ability to successfully produce male pregnancy, that was before he killed his wife.”

“Holy shit you think he would do something like that to his own kid?”

“In memory of his late wife maybe, Eren does look a lot like Carla and Grisha is a sick bastard. I have a feeling you will be protecting that tight little Jeager booty a lot. That is if you don't want that tight little ass that may or may not be able to spar with you, stay by your side with that training and healing, and oh bare you a child.”

“Like hell I would put an ass like that back on the block.”

“Aww look at you Levi, his pretty eyes, pheromones, and strength has got you all uppity and protective. Well I know you want a long term relationship with someone you would have a harder chance to lose. Here is a chance. He is a fighter, a trained fighter and he not only has altered DNA that has so many possibilities that have yet to surface. Lets not forget he is already physically healed from the wounds he had when you arrived. You might be able to have the whole thing here Levi, and I really want that for you. I have seen you grow colder and colder over the years and it gets worse every time you have to bury someone. You have taken to drinking alone in your room for days and it is not healthy. That ass might be the answer to what you and every other gay couple in the world want, not to mention it would help the dwindling population but that is besides the point. Mind you we need to confirm my suspicions with Eren before you get to excited and just to throw this out there no sex with Eren until you have my go ahead with this health please.” Hanji cackled loudly as she walked back into the room Eren was holed up in. Eren had obviously not calmed down and almost choked Levi as he walked in the room, the air was suffocating for only a split moment, Levi could only guess there were the pheromones and Eren was very upset. The force made Levi want to remove all threats to Eren in the room and at the same time rush to hold the fidgeting boy. “Alright Eren I need you to tell Levi and myself what you know about the experiment.”

“Well my mom was big into research into the 'mommy gene' and male pregnancy for gay couples. Before Father killed mom he had a break through and wanted to use it on me, mom did not like the idea especially with me being so young at the time but after he killed her it was one of the first things he did to me. Over the last 10 years father has taken countless volunteers of different ages and implanted what I can only understand now to be some sort of I don't even know to create a females reproductive system inside of each of us, minus the vagina that is, so working uterus, eggs, womb, the works. People without the 'mommy gene' completely rejected the extra additions and some died. I was one of the youngest to the group and I never did, in fact father started favoring younger boys who had yet to hit puberty to do the experiment with. In the last year or so father was trying to get those of us still there pregnant. Before he caught wind of my betrayal he had to successes, almost to term fetuses who were healthy, which was cementing his earlier break through theory. Those who had a second gene that father named 10-80z along with the 10-80c allowed for the ability to carry to term. Father was trying to make stronger Titan fighters so not only was he breeding together the best fighters he could but also trying to breed the hybrids to try and get our genes to pass on. I have both genes in me so not only have I been altered with wolf DNA but also a womb. I told you I was much less than human now.” Eren looked completely resigned to the fact he would never be normal and the sight of the boy made both Hanji and Levi distraught.

“As much as I hate what he did to you Eren I am completely impressed he finally figured out the 'mommy gene'. I know how much your mom wanted that. To be honest that is great news for a lot of people like our Commanding officer and his husband.”

“I am glad to be of service? I was never tested on. I just know I have the same genes that the successes have. I have a better chance of not being barren or having miscarriages.”

“Well we can always have our own little experiment while Levi is protecting the virtue of that tight ass of yours.” Hanji did a perverted eyebrow wiggle so the men in the room knew exactly what they were talking about. Eren seemed to be even more intimidated by the idea and released another burst of pheromones further agitating Levi.

“Brat no one is going to touch you without your permission, glasses is just being a creep. If you don't want to let anyone touch you ever that is your choice and we will make sure we do our best to make that happen. It is also your choice if you want to get knocked up and have a kid, we will make sure you are taken care of and you are both healthy, also that the father sticks around and treats you right. Just don't let this crazy pysco scare you, you will be safe with us.” Eren's fidgeting and pheromones calmed down at Levi's words. The thought of any other person besides Levi touching him disgusted Eren to no end but he really doubted that this was the time make mention of that. The thought of Levi touching him made Eren shiver, the thought of carrying his children made him wet between the legs. Without knowing why Levi's body began to feel hot.

“Levi is right, I was just messing with you. No one will touch you without permission. That being said how does this effect your body differently? Do you have something akin to menstruation? Do you go into something like a female wolf's heat?”

“I am not really sure but I know occasionally I have really bad cramps in my abdomen for a day or so and bleed a little. Ymir said that was kind of like her period. It happens if we become fertile, and that is when we become aroused, and don't have sex. We become fertile every time and within a certain amount of time after we lose the egg hence the bleeding and cramping. I know when we are fertile and aroused we self lubricate uhm from our butts, since it serves as a vagina of sorts, the uterus opening is somewhere in our intestine. I know from being forced to watch other people breeding it is wrong when if the breeding is not completed.”

“So you are saying is seed is not introduced into the womb it can cause complications.”

“Yeah not only does that force the cramps and bleeding every time if one of us gets horny and doesn't have sex but if they have sex and are not filled they end up being sick for days after. We had an issue with Titan soldiers attacking the other experiments , I was almost usually in a cage because father wanted to save me for specific people to breed with. He wanted me untainted. I have never had sex at all for that reason.

“So my findings were right you do have a tight little ass.” Eren blushed horribly on his unnaturally pale skin. “But as Levi was already informed no sex until I give the go ahead for your health. And if you want to get pregnant or do get pregnant I will work with you and the father.” Hanji looked pointedly at Levi who just glared back. “Alright in the morning we are leaving back to the base so sleep while you can. You will be safe, I am sure Levi will watch over you tonight, he never sleeps anyways.” Levi nodded, there was no way Levi was leaving this boy without someone he trusted watching over him.

 


	7. Trying to Understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments. I know I was gone for a little bit but I was away at an anime convention and had no time to write but I am back at work and writing more. Though I want to know if you guys want a bit of smut. please comment so I know because if not I will cut the chapters with steamy scenes out and rework them.

In the morning Levi carried Eren to his jeep that the retrieval team brought for him. Usually Levi like to drive back from missions by himself the morning after a mission to de-stress but this particular morning and after this particular mission he had to take care of precious cargo. Ymir, the snake girl, was riding with the rest of the special ops squad. Hanji left the night before to make sure they would have everything ready for the new arrivals and to fill in the commander for the shit storm they were bringing him. Levi had already been making plans all morning for the safety of both of the teams new charges but especially Eren, he would need the most protection for awhile especially with all the ignorant soldiers on the base whom Levi knew would try something. He had decided that it was going to be better to have the female cadets look after Eren when he could not. His half sister Mikasa was a definite, maybe Sasha and Krista. The brat would be with Hanji for awhile and Levi knew that for as crazy as Hanji was they could hold their own against the best of the scouts except for Levi and Mikasa themselves, the Ackerman siblings were monsters in the eyes of many. Maybe he could convince Erwin to let Armin come in and be the kids emotional support, they were about the same age as Mikasa and he wasn't a solider. Hopefully once Eren was all healed up he could protect himself unless something like sickness or pregnancy came into the equation. Levi didn't want to have to babysit Eren, he wanted to give the kid his freedom but he also had to keep him safe. When it came to the issue with the rooms Levi figured that Ymir would be alright with the rest of the females but Eren could not stay with the rest of the male cadets for his safety and the safety of the soldiers around him. Levi had accepted the fact that he was abnormally protective of the kid and with the discussion of pheromones with Hanji he knew it wasn't going away. He knew the kid was subconsciously choosing Levi as his mate and Levi never stood a chance, Hanji told him not to fight it but this was foreign territory to Levi and it made him uncomfortable and being from the underground being uncomfortable made Levi even more dangerous to those around him and the kid. Levi was damn near feral still to begin with and this kid was bringing it out of him in ways he had only scratched the surface for with protecting his family. Eren would probably get one of the converted bedrooms on the first floor of the dungeon area. It was probably for the best so Eren can lock himself away if he wanted. Once he was healthy enough to defend himself they would talk about a more private and permanent room weather it was his own room or if he at that point would prefer rooming with Levi himself. Though to room with Levi was them both agreeing to pursue what was happening before them. That would be the equivalent of moving into ones significant other's apartment or house, that would be Levi sharing his space and Levi only did that with the people he chose to spend the rest of his life with such as the family he had lost. The thought of sharing his lodgings with the boy sleeping next to him made Levi feel somehow lighter and it gave him hope, something he had not had in many years. Levi was not going to win against such temptation that came in the form of a teal eyes wolf boy if the brat was armed with the ability to bring hope into Levi's life.

Eren sat slumped against Levi still completely dead to the world, he had only woken up long enough for Levi to get some food in him and some clothes on him. The clothes were not much nor did they fit well but they covered him at the very least. Levi was planning on getting him a full wardrobe after getting his measurements from Hanji. He could afford to buy the brat a wardrobe, or 18 of them. At least this would give Levi an excuse to spend the money he had accidentally saved up, He never spent money on himself unless it was cleaning products, tea or something he needed. Though Levi had to keep in mind that Eren's size was most likely going to change as he gets healthier. Levi hadn't gotten to spoil anyone since Izzy and Farlan died all those years ago and back then he didn't have the money to do so as he pleased, he will change that this time around and this kid deserved to be spoiled.

The idea of spoiling the kid lead to the idea of spoiling their kid and what their kid would like like in Levi's fantasies. The thoughts lead to a black haired child with turquoise eyes and a tiny tail. The images took Levi's breath away from him. Levi will admit to never being in love before and he knew that he was terrible with any emotion outside of apathy or anger. Izzy and Farlan had been in love and it was a strange thing to be caught in the middle of though he was sure it was not as strange as a pheromone induced nose dive. He wondered if this was something he would have felt if Eren had not been tortured and experimented on, though that would have meant he and Levi never would have met so it would not have mattered. Maybe Glasses was right and this was the universe telling him to go for it. Sudden pained groans pulled Levi from his musing and he took his eyes from the road in front of the car briefly to check the boy the noise came from. As soon as Levi saw the mass amount of pain in the sleeping boy's face he quickly pulled off to the side of the still dirt road. They were in the middle of jungle still with no one around, Levi tended to take the scenic route at a faster speed then others. Once the car was safely stopped he reached over to unbuckle Eren and gently shake him awake.

“Brat what is wrong?” Levi's voice was gentle and full of concern, a concern that deepened when Eren's eyes opened and were clouded with pain.

“I am sorry Levi I didn't mean to bother you.” Eren's voice was strained with pain but somehow he was still more concerned about being a burden to Levi, they had a long conversation about it the night before hell Levi finally got him to call him by his first name.

“How many times am I going to have to tell you that you are not a burden kid, I accepted your terms easily and on my own accord. Now what is wrong? I can not be responsible for you and have you kept things from me at the same time. What can I do to help you?”

“Please don't worry about it, it will pass.”

“Then what is the problem?”

“If you truly want to know, I apparently was fertile last night and I am paying for it now.” Eren said without really thinking of anything but embarrassment, he was still not comfortable with Levi knowing about his condition. Eren didn't notice the fact that his words stopped Levi in his tracks, he was caught completely off guard. A feeling of disappointment and loss swelled through Levi in a way he had never felt before, it was nearly crippling. All that kept coming to mind was that he had lost a chance to have a child, maybe this was a similar feeling to when his mother lost his little sibling while he was younger. “Levi are you alright? You just lost all color to your skin.”

“It's nothing, I don't know.” Levi spoke in honestly, he had no idea what was wrong, this was completely primal feeling in him that he had no knowledge of.

“Levi you can not tell me that I can not keep things from you while you do just that. I need to be able to trust you Levi, that is the position I am in but if you will not be honest with me I can not trust you and therefore can not be honest with you. I have spent to long in the dark surrounded by lies and silence please let me have someone to latch on to and trust. Please let me in Levi. I need this.”

“First of all Eren I have not been completely open and honest with anyone in a long time and if that is what you are asking from me it will take a while to get to that but I will try because I promised to take care of you and you are right you need someone. Second I am always honest unless the situation calls for dishonesty. Those who I am actually close with I refuse to lie to, you never have to worry about that. I was telling you the truth Eren, I have no idea what is going on with me. I asked for advice on emotions twice yesterday and thats two things I do not do; ask for advice or do anything involving emotions. I am completely out of my element and you will have to bare with me.”

“Then talk it out to me, describe it. Maybe we can work it out together. I know Hanji explained to me that I have pheromones that have affects on men that can cause me harm but the way they are effecting you is more primal and more animalistic but not in a way that could hurt me, only others. I need to trust you Levi. You are all I have ever had to trust. I do not feel comfortable with anyone but you, something about you calms me, the Doctor lady said it was the pheromones your body was producing in response to mine. Something akin to mates with animals. I really do not feel comfortable with anyone else not even those women you placed me with yesterday. The Doctor and the red head were nice to me but I could only calm down with you around, only then I feel safe.

“I am sorry I left you alone, I didn't know the extent that you needed me even now. I will try not to leave you alone unless I have to or I feel as though it would be dangerous for me to be by your side.”

“Thank you Levi. Though I want to know what upset you?”

“You in pain and the reason behind it. Something about you losing that possible child hurts me a lot. I can't really describe it in words. I don't really understand why you are having such a hold on me so quickly pheromones or not.”

“Since when does emotion follow a set schedule or a pattern. I have been asking myself questions like that for a long time and I had never actually met you before. Nothing about the situation we are in is considered a normal,we have to figure this out on our own but together non the less.” Eren put his hand over Levi's and looked at him with such understanding. Levi knew he never stood a chance.

 


	8. What happens when you hide from your problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi Learning from his mistakes

So guys I really need to know if you want me to add smut to the tags, until I get a few different people to comment for it I will not continue. If I get no comments or less than lets say 3+ within the week (Feb 22- March 1 of 2017) I will skip it all together and rework the chapters. Please comment with your wishes.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

“Levi.” The scolding tone from Hani's distinctive voice made Levi tense over his paperwork, he knew he was in trouble.

“Yes Glasses?” His voice portrayed a calmness he did not feel.

“When was the last time you saw Eren?” Levi flinched at the sound of the boy's name.

“I don't know I have been busy making sure to keep him and Ymir safe and doing a ridiculous amount of paperwork.

“It has been almost 3 weeks you have been avoiding him. He has physically healed to the best that I can push him to. He is barely eating, he is being harassed around the base. He refuses to sleep in the bed we got him, he crawls into the corner and cries until he finally falls asleep, though his dreams are more like nightmares. We have been trying to move him to the bed after he falls asleep but as soon as soon as people steps to close to him he wakes up and fights whoever until he wakes enough to calm down but he cowers away from everyone's touch. When he thinks no one is around his room he will cry, mostly for you. He only will smile when he thinks he might see you. When I asked him about it while counseling him he said he was trying to make sure you didn't worry about him. He knew you were having a hard time with all of this and he didn't want you to be burdening you more than he had to. He has faith that you have your reasons for being away.”

“Tch that brat is supposed to be healing not hiding his problems.”

“How can he heal if the only person he trusts and whom his entire body is telling him he needs is avoiding him like he is the plague. You are being cruel to all of the new recruits and we all know that though you are a mean son of a bitch this is a new level for you and it is because you are avoiding you boy. So the question is why are you hiding in your office like a little bitch?”

“You are a gutsy pain in the ass Hanji.” Levi glared at the gender ambiguous figure who was glaring right back at him.

“I am your best friend I have to be because everyone else is too scared to be! Someone has to kick your midget ass in the right direction!” Hanji knew that they were the only ones who would live through cussing out Levi along with throwing all of Levi's bull shit back in his face without even a maiming. They definitely were his best friend and he knew they had his best interests at heart even if it was something he did not want to face.

“Fine you psychotic spazz, I am doing my paperwork...” He ignored the loud groan they let out “BECAUSE I can not think straight around him. I have no restraint when he is concerned and I become murderous when others are around him. I don't want to hurt him or scare him so until you have given him a clean bill of health I was planning to keep my distance. I am trying to protect him from me.”

“Well you self sacrificing moron he is not getting better without you around. His physical wounds are healed but he is slowly but surely giving up the will to fight. He only eats when forced, he sleeps less then you, and does the minimum to take care of himself. He does not want to admit out loud that the doubts of you actually caring for him and that you may have lied to him about wanting him or would help take care of him just so he would be the bade freak show of what his father did.”

“Stupid Brat.” Levi slammed his fists down and stood up abruptly. Hanji knew they had finally gotten through to the stoic man. Levi's rage was a feared thing but seeing that rage in those metal eyes be for for someone else's safety and well being was impressive, Levi had not been like this since Isabel and Farlan died. “He should be in bed right now right? I will go get him and handle him myself. I was trying to do this for his own good but if he is so damn determined to die I will just have to see how good my restrain actually is. Send some food up to my room and I will get him to eat and then even if I have to smother him he will sleep tonight.”

“Good, you should sleep too by the way. I noticed Eren is not the only one not sleeping, your insomnia has gotten bad again. Hopefully you two can cure each other in ways that I can not help with.” Hanji winked as they left Levi's office, hopefully going in the search for food. Levi put his paperwork in order, he knew he was not coming back to it tonight, and left his office As quickly as he could Levi maneuvered the castle they called a base and made his way to the large wooden door that stood between him and the stairs leading to the first level of dungeon cells that the Scouts had renovated to extra rooms. Eren of course had been put into the nicest of those new rooms but they were still not as nice as the officer's rooms up in the various towers of the castle, Levi got his own tower being one of only 3 officers in the scouting legion. Mikasa was supposed to be on duty with Eren tonight but she could give him shit later once he made sure the boy was safe and in his room. Levi could hear Eren's whimpers as soon as he stepped through the door before he even stepped down the stair case. Levi's hear felt like it was breaking as he walked down to the lower level as the whimpers get louder.

“About time Lee. He just fell asleep, fix this brother.”

“What Mika going soft for the boy already?”

“He seems to have that effect on the Ackermen blood doesn't he? Screw this up Lee and I may try to steal him from you.”

“Watch yourself Mika, you may be blood but I will kill even you for him.”

“Good that is what I wanted to hear. The monster in you is willing to spill blood for this boy. That means the killer in you has claimed him as your own now let the human part of you take care of him, and once he is healthy let the animal part of you ravage him.”

“You are too wise for your age Mika. You know more then you should.”

“I am aware remember we are more alike then you wish to admit.”

“I know we are but I wish we weren't because of the darkness you had to face alone to make you turn out like me. None of our parents we like us only nightmares form monsters like us Mika.”

“I know Lee, you are more caring then people give you credit for, now go take care of him. If you can find happiness maybe I can too some day.”

“You deserve more happiness then I ever do Mika, you maybe a monster to most but I am a demon to all.” Levi smiled softly at his younger sister. They shared only a father and were 7 years apart but she was still special to Levi, they had noticed each other when Mikasa was 16 and joined the military. She became Levi's recruit when she was 18 and decided to join the scouts. Levi got to watch her grow from an over aggressive twerp to s fine young woman who no longer needed to prove herself to anyone. Levi turned to the locked door where he could see Eren crumpled on the floor shivering and whimpering. Flashes of Eren once again covered in blood on that dirt floor of his father's basement where he had been so close to death flooded Levi's mind. As quickly and quietly as Levi could he rushed to Eren's side and lifted the feather light boy to his arms. Mikasa watched her older brother as he carefully cradled the smaller boy to his chest, like he had done years ago when they first found each other when he saved her from a fight, the boy didn't so much as flinch in Levi's grasp. In fact Mikasa could have sworn he leaned further into his touch.

“Wow he isn't waking at all.” Mikasa said in surprise.

“Well I need him to wake up so this should be interesting. I have food waiting for him up in my room.” Mikasa's eyebrows raised at the thought of Levi willing to share his space with another living person, Levi of course just ignored her. “Hey brat, Wake up for me Eren or I will drop you from up here.” Levi whispered gently in Eren's ear getting him to stir and Mikasa to roll her eyes, everyone knew he would not drop the precious one in his arms on the floor, or anywhere.

“Levi? What is wrong? Why are you here in this cell?” Levi flinched at Eren's description of his temporary room. Eren's voice was deeper than normal and dripping with sleep, he finally had been drifting into a deep and peaceful slumber unbeknownst to him that it was only in Levi's arms.

“Well you were misbehaving and not taking care of yourself so I am going to make sure you do.”

“Levi, no I don't want to be a bo...”

“Finish that sentence brat and you will regret it.” Levi's sharper tone kept Eren from responding. “Is there anything in this room that you are attached to?” Eren quietly shook his head but questions were written all over his face. “You are being moved to my private room from now on so I can make sure that you are getting better. I did agree to take care of you didn't I. That being said I had food sent to our room so you can eat when we get there. Your clothes can be brought up tomorrow.” Levi moved with grace as he carried Eren up the stairs and through the corridors up to the tower that only held his room and office. Levi managed to enter their room without once jostling or releasing Eren from his arms. Once inside he made a quick movement to the bed to set the boy down, on the bedside table sat an assorted tray of light foods compliments of Hanji.

 

_Erwin said take the next three days off for you and your boy!_

_Have fun, enjoy and try not to knock him up yet!_

_XOXOXO Hanji XOXOXO_

 


	9. Walking up Vulnerable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long everyone waited for this. I have had no motivation lately to write at all. All of your comments remind me that people actually like what I do and I thank each one of you who comments. I will try to get past my issues and continue to write for those who enjoy it.

When Eren woke the next morning later than he had been the last three weeks on the military base. He was comfortable and well rested which were two very big red flags in Eren's mind. His eyes snapped open and he tired to sit up, key word being tried.

“Brat stay still, I haven't gotten an actual day off in over 2 years” A very deep and gravely voice still veiled in sleep. The sound of the voice made the memories of the night before come flooding back to Eren's conscious mind. He remembered Levi carrying him through the castle and up into their now shared room. Levi had been scolding Eren for his behavior while making sure he ate a real meal for the first time in a long time. After the strong and very concerned talking to Levi proceeded to remove his shirt and Eren was pretty sure he blacked out a little because the next thing he remembered was Levi in nothing but a low pair of pajama pants and already halfway into the bed next to Eren. Eren also remembered nothing after Levi curled up next to him and pulled his head to Levi's very strong chest. “For someone who fainted at the sight of my shirtless torso you are surprisingly active this morning.” Eren could hear the obvious smirk in the older man's teasing tone. The still gravely voice didn't stop the younger from shooting a glare at the still seemingly sleeping man. “You are glaring at me aren't you? That is cute considering this was the first time you actually slept in almost 3 weeks.”

“You are a jerk.”

“This is the real me Brat not some media version or dreamy fairy tale. You have only one more chance to tell me that you want to stop from going any further because I am a selfish man and if I get any more attached to you then I already am I would have to be dead to let you go. I am a killer Eren, a real monster. I have been known for being a sarcastic asshole and have a case of cleaning OCD that makes me think most hospitals are disgusting. I have a hard time opening up or showing emotions and I have seen more horror in the time before I joined the scouts than the average person will ever see in their entire life. I am a total hard ass but I also an outlaw when it comes to sticking to my morals and ethics. I can be insatiable as well as unstable. I have a lot of problems and many that will never go away. Do you want to run while you still can?”

“Why won't you tell me this with your eyes open?”

“Because I honestly wouldn't be able to ask you while I look at you, while I can see your eyes that hide nothing. And if you were to leave right now I wouldn't be able to watch you walk away from me. Nor would I made you feel any guilt by watching me break. I can do a lot of thing, I can handle a lot of pain. I have been shot and showed no pain, I have watched many comrades die before me and never shed a tear in the company of another, but I would not be able to hide what you do to me if you walk away. I don't want to guilt you into staying but I also can not lie to you about what it would do to me. I promised to be honest with you. You would be the first person to break my heart by walking away and willingly leaving me, not dying like my family, but choosing that you do not want me. I am not sure how long it would take me to recover from that or at least to be able to hide it from everyone else.”

“Please look at me Levi.” The uncertain and pained tone in Levi's now very away voice was breaking Eren's heart, Levi was being so vulnerable and Eren doubted the raven would willingly let anyone else see him like this if any one ever had at all. Eren placed his hand on Levi's slightly stubbly chin, Eren would remember to tell Levi that he liked stubble on the man later. The amount of unguarded emotion in those gun metal eyes. “Levi it is already to late for me to leave. Not that I would leave someone as wonderful as you. You say such horrible things about yourself but from what I have seen and learned in the last 3 weeks you are even more amazing then the media or my mother ever said, there is so much they missed. Besides that Hanji explained to me the day we came here that because of my wolf genes and the other things my father did to me I have only one shot for this in my life. My wolf genes mixing with my human genes mixing with the mommy gene say that my first love is my only love, and my first partner is my only partner that I can convince a child with. I have had a crush on you since I was a child, you were my hope as I got older, and now that I have known you I have had the chance to finally actually fall in love with you. It has always been you and only you. I am incredibly happy with you Levi and I want to be able to fall more in love with you if you will let me. I prefer the Levi Ackerman who is a stoic, sarcastic bastard with a cleaning problem and a potty mouth then Levi Ackerman, Humanities Strongest Solider. I will take a monster, a killer, a scared person because I am also all those things. I have no idea about what personality quirks I will have because I have never been a normal person but I will do what I can to make sure I am worthy of you.”

“What are you talking about? There is nothing...”

“Levi don't. You know as well as I that I could turn into an annoying brat or a horrible person, or worse the savage creature that my father wanted.”

“Annoying brat I can handle, Horrible person is something you will never be nor some savage creature. If you haven't become one by now there is nothing that could happen to change you. If you had been at all dangerous or psychopathic like your father this, what we are doing, would never happen. From the letter, to the warning, everything you have done since we have met, even helping heal people on the training field which I did hear about. If you were anything like how your father wanted you to be we would have met on the battle field instead of in my bed. I would kill you instead of making you comfortable and healthy. Instead here we are with you being absolutely stunning with the personality of a god damn saint and me trying my damnedest not to hurt you in anyway, which usually I don't care about.” Levi reached up to pull Eren back down to his chest, so that the younger was listening to the comforting heart beat of the older, even if it was faster and louder than normal. “I could easily wake up every morning like this, never thought I would have the opportunity or if I did I would actually appreciate it, though it would kill my military career. But on the other side Armin makes Erwin start later in the day when we are on base maybe I could do the same.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“My superior officer Erwin, aka Commander Eyebrows, has a tiny husband named Armin, aka mushroom, and Armin, the sneaky little bugger makes the living giant Erwin start later in the day and come home earlier at night so that not only does he get to wake up at normal people times but in the arms of his husband and he gets to have evenings with his husband as well. Erwin is a doting man when it comes to his husband.”

“Can he really do that?”

“Since they have one of the family houses and are married they get to. We only have one married couple in the scouts. Since the scouts get the short end of most sticks they gave us about 10 family houses with 4 bedrooms each which is pretty big considering our life expectancy out here. They tried to make something good out of the horrible lives we have out here.”

“Would we get one?”

“Already planning that far ahead are you? If we ever end up getting married we probably would get one of the houses.”

“If?”

“Hey give me some time alright. I never thought that I would be in an actual relationship let alone with marriage as a possibility. “

“Fine then what are you thinking now?”

“Give me some actual time Eren. I am having feelings that I have never had before and they are being amplified by your pheromones. I am not saying that if you didn't call for me we wouldn't end here, hanji has explained to me we would have as long as we would have met, it would have just taken longer. Give me time to adjust. The pull I feel for you is fucking me up in some of the best ways, but a lot of them are terrifying for me.”

“And you think I am used to this, just because I have had a crush on you for years doesn't mean I was expecting what happened when you walked in the room.”

“You have at least known of me, dreamed of me, and prayed that I would one day help you like a knight in shinning armor. I have known that you were still alive for 3 weeks, before you were the poor kid on the news that everyone assumed was dead because of your crazy father. Levi sighed. “At least you had a crush on me before you met me in real life, I walked in the room and almost fell on my knees for you.”

“Oh your poor knees.” Eren sat up enough for Levi to see the look in those green eyes. “Well levi what are you thinking about me now?” Levi saw hoe blown out those beautiful eyes were and knew exactly what Eren meant.

 


	10. Conversations to be had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So good news I found the notebooks that had all my stories in it and the motivation to write. I am so sorry that I have not updated in forever. I will try to be better about updating and keeping myself on a schedule for all my stories because it helps me as much as it entertains you all. Thank you all for the support and comments they really make things better and easier to deal with. I hope you enjoy what I have written. New Chapter. Please comment if you want actually smut in the next chapter.

“I think a lot of you and a lot about you Eren.” A shiver went down Eren’s spine as Levi’s voice dropped into a low and sexy drawl.

                “Do you want to be more specific?” Eren asked coyly sitting up to look directly at the raven.

                “Only is you are alright with the consequences. If we have this conversation with that look in your eyes we will end up doing some very nasty things on my very clean sheets. Mind you I will not screw that ass of your without you taking a shower first. Do you want this Eren? Because will take your virginity and will take care of your body for the rest of our lives. I am not a selfless enough man to let you go after this.”

                “Then I am going to take a shower quickly because we need this conversation especially because you are it for me and you already know that.” Eren quickly left the bed and towards the obviously open bathroom door. He could feel the slick running down his thighs but if a shower meant sex with Levi the slick could wait. Eren showered as quickly as possible using Levi’s soaps. They all smelled so good, so natural, so like Levi. Stepping out of the stone standing shower stall and into the steaming room he grabbed one of the Captain’s overly fluffy towels and dried off the best he could in a rush. The feeling of new slick streaming down his legs in anticipation was distracting. Walking out into the colder air, wrapped in only that towel, of the larger room did nothing for Eren’s heated flesh except make him shiver in more anticipation.

                “Did you enjoy your shower brat?” Levis low drawl stood out to Eren, even deeper and more noticeable than earlier. It was deep and seductive and no longer covered in sleep, this was Levi’s true voice uncovered from a conscious effort. He still laid completely shirtless this time on top of the covers, the big difference was the cups of hot tea next to him on the bedside table, one he had obviously been drinking from.

                “I do in fact feel better but that accent of yours is making me wet enough to not making a difference.  I love that accent of yours.” Eren about moaned until he saw a flash of something go through those gunmetal eyes.

                “I usually try to cover that up, though you make it had to consciously change how I talk. This is the accent of the Underground.” 

                “So you really from the Underground?” Eren couldn’t stop himself from asking. Levi stiffened but nodded none the less. “Is that what built you? Your body? Your drawl? Your Quirks?”

                “Yes unfortunately. Though I do not want your pity Eren.”

                “I cannot pity you Levi because I cannot honestly say I wish it didn’t happen. Yes I wish in some part of me that it didn’t happen to you but it also made the man before me nd I love than man with all I have.  The underground built you and the horrible part of my thanks the fact that you were there and I hate that  part of me but I cannot stop it.”

                “You are the first person to see my past that way.”

                “I want to know it all Levi, all of what makes you the man before me. To know your past but I can’t feel bad about it because it has shaped you. That being said we got side tracked and we need to have a different conversation right now before I explode.”

                “Oh and what conversation it that?” There was a predatory look in Levi’s eyes. The brunet  took that as a cue and ripped the towel around his slender body and climber onto the bed next to the raven.

                “What do you like about me Lei? That was the conversation.” Eren whispered into Levi’s ear making the older man shudder.

                “Oh there is quite a few things as you get healthier and healthier. I like you more and more every day. You are filling out nicely from you lean muscle and that nice round ass of yours that is just asking to get grabbed and pounded into. Your skin is soft and becoming so nicely tan naturally now that you are getting better and I know my marks will look so nice on that skin. Your lips are so kissable along with the fact they would look great stretched around my dick. Your eyes are beautiful and expressive and I want to see them clouded in lust so badly it physically hurts. There is still a lot I need to learn about this body of yours and I know how I want to learn  better yet how I am going to learn about what make it tick and come apart.” His voice got lower and lower as his eyes became clouded with the lust he was just talking about.

                “That is quite the speech Levi and similar to my own ironically. That muscle and power that your body holds makes me shiver. Those lips look so soft and kissable, and that tongue can spit such seduction but I bet it can do a lot more. Your pale skin is beautiful and going to be a canvas for my own marks proving to the world you are mine. Your hair is soft enough to run my fingers through for hours. Your eyes see all and see through all. I love when you have your eyes o me and only me. And let’s not forget that dick you mentioned. I haven’t seen it but I already know that is it is bigger and thicker than any of the titan fighter I was forced to look at. Perfect to pound into me with as you said and hopefully putting a baby inside me. “Eren spoke with no fear or shame at all.

“First of all re you sure you are a virgin? Second Damn straight my dick is better, it even is pierced for your pleasure. And third I am not doing to leave you hanging but don’t count on a kid just yet alright. That might take a while no matter how good I am. And even if you do get pregnant are you even ready for that because it will be the moment both of our lives change even more and it is again forever.”

                “Yes Levi I want your baby. I get sick at the thought of another’s touch.  I want to carry a baby inside me and I want it to be yours that I bare and only yours. Will you allow me that even with my virgin body?”

                “How Virgin?”

                “I haven’t even had my first kiss yet. I do not know any kind of affectionate touch let alone sexual. I wasn’t even allowed to touch myself, though when I did get aroused it was thoughts of you and only you, thoughts of you touching me and putting a life inside me.”

                “Oh fuck it you may end up knocked up yet?” With that Levi pushed Eren back onto the bed, removing his towel, tired of not being able to touch the younger man in front of him.

                “One can only hope?”


	11. Help Wanted

My dear kittens I apologize for my tardiness but I have a good reason. I am releasing 3 new novels soon. Full original novels. If you like my stuff and want to see my fantastical worls please get more information from my author's facebook Morrigan Blackwood. 

Thanks for the support loves.


End file.
